Scorose: A Story
by Roar-goes-the-Dinosaur
Summary: Rose Weasley believes she is nothing like her parents. Scorpius believes he's nothing like his.
1. Chapter 1

"I may have broken my arm but it's not my fault I fell!"

This type of phrase wasn't uncommon for one fiery Rose Weasley to utter, and neither was the guttural groan she got given in reply.

Rose in all her redheaded glory was the epitome of never thinking before acting. She liked to think it was one of her most admirable features, though many would tend to disagree with that statement.

Her cousin Al would tend to shake his head knowing there was never any point in reprimanding her. It was just Rose being Rose.

"Rose, you could have killed yourself falling from that height!" Al scolded transforming into his Aunt Hermione for a few fleeting moments

Rose just laughed, jolly and sweet. A customary mischievous glint shimmered in Rose's hyacinth-blue eyes. Only a seconds, or maybe a couple minutes, before, Rose wasn't sure the pain in her wrist was starting to multiply, the crazy auburn haired girl stood proudly on her balcony railing staring into the eyes of the moon. Next she was on the black carpeted, but remarkably soft, grass outside her countryside home.

In only a short number of vastly depleting days she would be on the Hogwarts Express again for one of the last times in her life. The thought was scary to Rose, though she'd never admit it. She still felt like the excited eleven-year-old shrieking with excitement due to the arrival of her first Hogwarts letter. There was another fit of shrieking when she was awarded a spot on the Gryffindor prefect team in her fifth year. None occurred for her letter this year only a flit of disappointment in her parents eyes when there was no mention of Head Girl. She later found out she had been beaten by Ravenclaw girl, Hannah Fink. Rose surprisingly, to even herself, didn't mind one bit.

Al silently offered his hand in support to pull Rose from the ground and onto her stable feet. Standing next to each other Rose's small stature was obvious as she was shadowed by her six foot tall cousin. She sadly did not inherit her father's height unlike her brother Hugo who also towered over her like most of the males in the Weasley-Potter clan.

The pair of troublemakers trudge inside both grinning from ear to ear at the clumsiness of the shorter troublemaker. Her mother uttered no words except a healing spell before the two joined the rest of the clan in the den.

Over the next few days many foul-free games of quidditch were badly executed especially one in which Ginny managed to bang right into Uncle George knocking him to the ground in hilarious fashion.

It wasn't until three days until the school year began that the holidays began to rapidly worsen for Rose.

It was a cloudy morning almost midday when Rose awoke to the worst thing that could've possibly happened.

Scorpius Malfoy arrived.

The two clans had been staying at the Burrow for the last week before term, squeezing into any space they could. Rose came stumbling down the stairs all the way from the attic and right into the worst person alive, at least in her eyes.

"Weasley." His smirk was apparent as he huskily whispered her name.

"Jackass." she spat back angrily shouldering past him towards the kitchen. She could hear his chuckle behind her as he began ascending the stairs.

Rose hadn't always hated Scorpius. She truly had tried at first, smiling and acting friendly whenever he was around. It wasn't till year three when he had publicly embarrassed her in front of her date, a fourth year by the name of Sam Duggin. Her cheeks still reddened deeply when she thought of that moment. Rose swore that she was scrubbing the smell of butterbeer off of herself for days afterwards.

In conclusion, Rose despised Scorpius ever since and vice versa. Though ,up until that nights dinner, she never thought he could get any worse but that was before she saw him flashing his headboy badge around the table.

From the moment she laid eyes on that badge she knew her year was going to be living hell. Her body stiffened when he 'causally' bought it up in conversation with everyone. It very quickly got on her nerves. Though to be fair that wasn't very hard if your name happened to be Scorpius Malfoy.

At that very dinner while she ate her pizza with everyone else she knew the best course of action would be to try and avoid Malfoy as much as she could. Her first course of action in this plan was to block him out.

For the next two days Rose kept her ears plugged up with her earphones blasting her music from her phone. Those were two of her favourite muggle devices.

It was always hard for Rose when Scorpius was around because it meant that wherever Al was Scorpius was like a pair of combined twins. It was bad enough that they were barley together at school now the parasite was invading her holidays. They were a strictly Malfoy free zone.

With one day until she was back at Hogwarts Rose had expertly dodged both her frantic mum and equally as frantic Aunt. She wedged herself between a grove of trees out the back with a new book along for the ride.

Rose had always tried to distance herself from being compared to her parents. It was her biggest pet peeve. She always tried so desperately for people to see her as Rose Weasley and not one of her parents but it tended to be a hopeless effort. As soon as she was seen with a book, in the library, or even answered a question correctly in class, she was labeled as a mini Hermione. The same when she was caught sneaking around the castle, pulling a prank, or looking dirty after quidditch practice, she was suddenly a mini Ron. It tended to get extremely exhausted.

In some ways, Rose was truly dreading heading back to school. The homework that would quickly pile up and the strange looks when she isn't introduced as headgirl at the feast. At times the girl with the bright unmissable red locks wished she was anything but unmissable. Like she was permanently wearing her uncle's invisibility cloak.

Disappearing, going off the grid, always appealed more and more as Rose grew up. With one final year at Hogwarts the idea stuck in her brain more often than she would care to admit. But it was her secret.

OOF. Chapter 1 done. Next chapter they'll be at Hogwarts!

Hope y'all enjoyed any reviews would be stellar :)


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar smell of the smoke that came billowing from the Hogwarts Express filled Rose's nose as she passed through the magic wall. She rolled her trolley at a fast pace, attempting to keep up with her younger brother Hugo, Al, and Scorpius.

By the time the hectic day rolled around Rose was able to sing word for word every single song on her extremely long playlist. She wasn't sure if it was an amazing feat or just proved how anti-social she had been since Scorpius' arrival at the Burrow.

Up ahead Rose could see her parents and Al's talking to the Longbottoms. She quickly sped up making her way over to one of her best friends, Alice Longbottom.

Alice was one of the few people Rose was actually taller than. Unlike her mother or father she was sorted into Ravenclaw and was one of the house's prefects and had little to no quidditch ability at all. Despite their many differences, Rose and Alice become friends almost instantly. With their families always together it wasn't a surprising fact.

The two girls shared a lingering hug as they hadn't seen each other all holidays as Alice had traveled to Canada with her parents. Rose and Alice hugged their parents goodbye and boarded the train. As Alice gushed about the sights, and boys, in Canada they stumbled across Al and Scorpius who had already found a compartment. Without any say in the matter, Alice forcefully dragged Rose into the compartment.

The train ride was bearable and the light conversation that occasionally occurred between Rose and Scorpius was kept civil. This was immensely pleasing to the others in the compartment as it wasn't the usually World War Three battle.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station Rose was seconds away from closing her eyes to sleep. Already having changed into their robes almost fifteen minutes ago, the compartment dwellers all shuffled out, stretching and stifling yawns as they went. Passing by Hagrid, she gave him a big hug before she climbed into the thestral drawn carriage.

The scared look on the first years were a normal view for Rose as she waited for the feast to start. She ignored the odd glances from her peers when the headboy and girl were announced after the sorting hat was finished.

This really irked Rose.

Rose hadn't really feel like herself for the past month and tonight was no exception. She found herself nodding along to conversations she was not even slightly invested in. What she really wanted was to curl up in the common room with a good book. But for now she was stuck.

The feast felt to Rose as though it lasted for eternity and a day. As soon as they were free to go she trudged her way to the Gryffindor tower hoping she made it before the first years.

Maybe luck was on her side.

She managed to slip through the portrait whole with little to no conversation with the Fat Lady. The fatigued girl sluggishly made her way to her dorm room before any of her her other 4 dorm mates arrived.

In the next few minutes all the other girls arrived. First in was Charlotte Thomas-Finnegan. The dark skinned grunted a simple "hi" at Rose before flopping onto her four-poster bed. Second and third was Dominique Weasley, her strawberry-haired cousin, who was animatedly chatting to Winnie Hadwin who was almost the spitting image of her mother, Cho Chang. The fourth and final dorm mate to join the girls was Teala Gord, a Scottish muggle born with hypnotizing black pools for eyes.

Rose quickly felt herself slip into a needed sleep, and as a way to avoid any headgirl related questions. It thankfully worked. Foolproof.

The early morning sun was not a fun wake up call for Rose. In fact it felt almost worse than Scorpius' arrival at the Burrow. Reluctantly she crawled from her bed looking around the room waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light.

A quick surveyed glance of the room told Rose one thing. She was running late. Hurriedly the still half asleep girl rushed around throwing on her uniform messily and clambered down the stairs while attempting to wrangle her unruly hair. She rapidly made her way through the portrait hole praying she could make it in time to get some breakfast.

Just as she was about to place an untied shoelace-d shoe into the great hall the bell rung. An exasperated groan clawed from the back of her throat. At that very moment Rose never wanted to duel Merlin more.

She knew she had two possible options. Go to class and wait until lunch to eat. Or be late to class but grab some food from the house elves in the kitchen. She almost instantly decided on the latter. The hungry seventeen-year-old made her journey down to the kitchens, growing hungrier with every step.

The familiar sight of the pear painting made Rose's spirit perk up a little. Tickling the fruit she climbed through the painting hole more than ready for some food.

After missing almost 10 minutes of class Rose was stuffed. Thanking the house elves for their kindness and hugging those she knew the no longer hungry girl made her way to her first class of the day. Potions with the Slytherins. This was both good and bad because it meant seeing Al but it also meant seeing Scorpius.

Rose made her way slowly through the dank and musty dungeons. She was uninterrupted through her travels. Reaching the classroom she knocked on the door gaining the attention of the Professor. Professor Slughorn had always liked Rose. She felt it was because of her mother. Slughorn silently ushered Rose into the classroom. She sat at one of the empty back tables cautious not to make any noise to draw attention to herself. But that was never possible for the clumsy Weasley.

The stool unceremoniously dragged against the cool concrete floor making heads turn to focus on the fire headed girl.

Rose could feel the infamous Weasley blush creep up on her face. Once again Rose wished for the millionth time that she could disappear.

As Rose tried for the whole class to hide the redness of her face she felt the certain icy looks from a silver eyed serpent. She managed to avoid his accusing glares for the majority of the lesson. Right up until the end.

While the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors were eager to exit the classroom, Professor Slughorn had one final piece of information to be released.

Potion Partners.

With all her bad luck that morning she knew whatever was coming wasn't going to be good. So when the name Scorpius Malfoy was paired with hers she was thoroughly annoyed but not at all surprised.

"At least I didn't end up with a detention," she had sighed through her teeth as she left the dungeons. Still avoiding Malfoy's stare.

Chapter 2 finished hope it was good.

Again any reviews would be great :)


	3. Chapter 3

"You're doing it all wrong!" whined the Slytherin daughter of Pansy Parkinson, Lucia. Rose watched judging as Lucia's partner Grayson Wood, a Ravenclaw, expertly added in the correct ingredients ignoring the complaining Slytherin.

When Rose had found out that all of the classes were now filled with those from all different houses, due to lack of numbers in certain classes and abundance of students in others, she was ecstatic. She had hoped it meant a change of partners but when she walked down to the dungeons to address this query to Professor Slughorn he ended up bursting her bubble.

That night Rose barely slept, her overthinking mind conjuring up any possible way her partnership with Malfoy could go horribly wrong. Leaving her fitful sleep behind Rose found herself curled up on a sofa in the common room with a new book and the fire flickering. The light from her wand meant Rose had to squint slightly to see the words which reminded her of when she was younger.

It wasn't uncommon for Ron or Hermione, plagued with nightmares to realistic to sleep through, to find Rose curled up on her window seat an open book resting beside her and a still turned on flashlight. Rose soon found sleep though she could not remember what haunted her dreams but it was something that woke her in a good mood. She stretched her stiff limbs climbing off the sofa chair as heavy rain pelted the tower windows.

Awake much earlier than her fellow dorm mates she climbed the stairs and changed quietly, careful not to wake anyone. She mindlessly walked to the great hall still reading her book expertly dodging anyone coming her way although there weren't many. Hungrily she grabbed a piece of marmite covered toast. In no time it cured her ravenous stomach. As the fire headed girl glanced around the colossal room she caught the silver eye of Scorpius strolling into the hall alongside her green-eyed cousin. Blue locked on steel in a heated glare equally fiery from both sides. Just as she was about to look away Rose caught a concealed look in Malfoy's eyes. It was gone almost before she had seen it. But she did.

For the first two classes, she couldn't get that look out of her mind making her lose focus during one of McGonagall's transfiguration spiels.

"I don't know why he's even on my mind, his the biggest f-boy at Hogwarts," Rose confessed stressed to Alice as they journeyed to potions class. The dungeons were always freezing and they echoed every footstep and every drop of water that seeped through from the black lake. It was always one of Rose's least favourite places in the whole entirety of the castle.

" Maybe you finally realised how handsome he actually is," replied Alice as a drop of water narrowly missed her head.

Rose groaned in reply. Find that slimy git handsome? "Never!" she thought even if she knew she was lying to herself. There was no doubt that the over six-foot tall muscular guy was handsome but there was no way in Merlin Rose would ever admit that to anyone. They all to soon reached the classroom and Rose and Alice parted ways. Alice to another Ravenclaw girl and Rose to Malfoy.

Rose and Malfoy were the first ones to finish their potion. It was "practically perfect!" in the words of Professor Slughorn. Throughout the process of crafting the potion, the pair kept the bickering minimal both just wanting to get it finished as soon as possible. Oblivious to Rose, Scorpius occasionally would glance at Rose as they made their perfect potion. He didn't know why but he found the way her eyebrows creased while she was focusing endearing.

Malfoy tended to sympathise with Rose on always being compared to his parents. After the Second Wizarding War, Draco Malfoy along with his wife, Astoria Greengrass, and Scorpius fought hard to destroy the negative connotations attached to the Malfoy name. It took them a while and even after his parents' divorce in his third year his mother still tried to help. His third year was by far the hardest year Scorpius had ever experienced due to the divorce. He skipped classes and associated himself with a group of not so good people the year above. It led to him almost losing his best friend, Al. Luckily he managed to turn his life around and fix every. well, not everything. Scorpius's relationship with Rose had always been rocky but he managed to destroy it all on one fateful day.

The snow was freezing Scorpius' hands even under his gloves. The night before he had come to terms with the fact that he might have a crush on the flamboyant fiery Weasley. He had confessed this realisation to Al that morning as they made their way towards The Three Broomsticks. As they opened the door to the inn a warm heat circled them and so did the scent of Rose's berry shampoo. Scorpius' mood perked when he realised the redhead was in the crowded building. It dropped instantly as soon as he saw who she was with. Scorpius still do this day doesn't know what came over him but he knows he was never meant to cover Rose in the butterbeer. Just Sam Duggin.

It was as he watched Rose scribble down her potions notes that he became conscious of the fact that his crush may not have gone away. This surprised him hugely. He hardly ever got crushes anymore. Not to brag but nearly all straight and bi girls found him extremely attractive, along with gay and bi boys. Anyone he wanted he could get easily. And now he wanted Rose.

Ignoring Lucia who was unashamedly flirting with him he continued to watch Rose as she had begun a conversation with Alice Longbottom. As cliche as it sounded, her laugh was almost music to his ears.

Formulating a plan inside his ticking mind he quickly scribbled a note to Al telling him they needed to talk. He effortlessly charmed the note, now made into a paper aeroplane, to land on Al's table. Green met grey as Al nodded in understanding. In mere moments the class was packing up. Scorpius' hand brushed against Rose's sent shivers down her spine as she packed up and walked out alongside Alice, stopping for a small conversation with Al on the way.

As the blond and black haired best friends made their way out of the class Scorpius told Al his badly thought out plan.

"I'm gonna make Rose fall for me."

Some of Scorpius' mind. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days before Scorpius set his plan into action. Between the rambunctious pair, there hadn't been any major fights but it was only early in the term.

Scorpius came to the conclusion that the best way to get Rose's attention was to annoy the hell out of her. He knew it was childish and extremely immature but it was the only path he could take. Some alone time is what he needed with Rose and what better way to get some than with a night of detention.

It wasn't uncommon to see the two "enemies" in detention together or just by themselves. Rose surprisingly had one of the highest detention rates in her year thanks to her quick temper and Filch. She had managed to go through the first couple of days without fighting with Malfoy which she was proud of, but that didn't mean he wasn't constantly on the forefront of her mind.

A storm had plagued Hogwarts lasting three days resulting in the cancellation of Care Of Magical Creatures classes. This meant a free period for those taking the subject. Rose decided to use her free period for studying in the library. She had been a third through writing her Ancient Ruins essay when she heard the chair in front of her on the table scrape against the floor.

Scorpius, in turn, was using his free period to locate Rose. His first stop was the inter-house common room built as a hangout for all students in every house. Disappointed after finding out she wasn't there he made his way to his second stop on his quest to find Rose. The library.

The library was a good two-minute walk from the inter-house common room and Scorpius sadly came across someone he was in no way looking for.

"Scorpy!" The shrill squeal was unmistakable for Scorpius. His eyes search desperately for any secret nooks he could squeeze himself into to hide from Lucia. Turning the corner he slipped into the prefects' bathroom, narrowly avoiding Lucia. Their families went far back her mother even being his father's first girlfriend. Needless to say, the two young Slytherins followed in those footsteps and the relationship was thoroughly enjoyed by one half of the couple. The other half not so much. There was no denying that Lucia Nott was pretty, beautiful even, but her lack of effort in anything but her looks were not what Scorpius was remotely interested in. During times their families frequented dinners he found it much more enjoyable to play quidditch with Lucia's older brothers Dominic and Fraiser who were two years above.

After triple checking that Lucia was gone, he ventured out from the bathroom and continued on his way to the library.

Finding the girl with the cardinal locks, he pulled out the chair opposite and sat down. Rose's eyes flickered up wondering who was sitting in front of her. She rolled her eyes when her blue ones met unmistakable grey ones. Sighing, she sat up straight finishing off a sentence she was in the middle of writing.

"Can I help you?" Rose questioned, a hint of annoyance clear in her inquiry. He laughed throatily before giving a reply.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday," he stated confidently as though he wasn't actually asking. It was then Rose's turn to laugh.

"I'm serious," Scorpius deadpanned as Rose continued to snort, a whine evident in his voice.

"No," she deadpanned back before continuing her essay and ignoring Scorpius.

For the next few minutes, Scorpius poked, prodded, and threw tiny bits of parchment paper to get Rose's attention. Just as he was finally about to give up, he got what he wanted.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT MALFOY YOU SLIMY GIT!" Rose roared turning all heads to swivel and face the fuming Rose and smirking Scorpius.

Not long after, both Rose and Scorpius walked out of the library with detentions. Rose was far from impressed while Scorpius was extremely proud of his plan. As Rose trudged off she heard the echoing voice of Scorpius.

"Seeya later detention buddy."

Nearly two hours later Rose was making her way to detention her, Ancient Runes essay still only a third complete. Slowly she opened the door to the unused classroom. As the door creaked ajar she saw Scorpius already inside waiting. Glaring, she stalked inside and stood beside him. Soon after Filch showed up to tell them their punishment.

Filch explained how the pair had to clean up the classroom as it had been used by a bunch of fourth years who badly failed whatever spells they were attempting leaving the room in an extremely rough state. With that, he hobbled off muttering his common threat of hanging children by their ankles. Hanging her head in despair, Rose tied up her red barnet and began cleaning an unknown substance off of the left wall of the classroom.

For a good almost fifteen minutes Rose was oblivious to the fact that Scorpius was sitting on the ground doing nothing. It wasn't until she decided to check on his progress that she realized he hadn't cleaned up anything. Having enough of his attitude she copied him and sat down on the ground leaving her cleaning unfinished behind her.

Swivelling himself so he was now facing her, Scorpius smirked before asking, "so Hogsmeade Saturday?" He knew undoubtedly this would annoy her. He was correct.

"Fine!" Rose stated exhaustedly "but only if Al and Alice are coming and you actually help clean up."

"Of course dear weasel," Scorpius whistled standing up and beginning to clean the mess.

Seconds afterwards Rose followed suit helping the irritating boy. As the redhead and blond boy worked on cleaning up the classroom Scorpius prattled on about Merlin knows what, while Rose tried to figure out his motive for asking her to Hogsmeade with him.

Did this boy ever shut up Rose wondered, as they finished off the last pieces of furniture in the room. While they had been working tendrils of Rose's curly hair had fallen from her messy ponytail framing her face which Malfoy found slightly alluring. He knew that while he had been rambling on about quidditch and other unimportant things Rose hadn't been listening to him, rather she was deep in thought her eyebrows creasing in his favourite way.

Rose had always been an enigma to Scorpius and he loved it. She was different than the girls he would usually hook-up with and occasionally date. She was a breath of fresh air in a smoke-filled, crowded room.

He knew his plan was absurd but he wasn't going to quit until he had Rose. He didn't know why but he needed her.

As the two got up to leave they walked side-by-side silently down the abandoned corridor. It was nearly an hour after curfew. Just before they reached the stairs where they would depart they heard loud whispers coming from inside another empty classroom. They both pressed their ears against the cool wood door to listen in. Equally as curious. Both their reactions turned from interested to shocked as they heard the words from the mouth of a mysterious speaker.

"We are going to open the Chamber of Secrets."

Thank you guys for nearly 200 views ! I hope that means you guys are enjoying this story. Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
